Talk:Hit
Cooler: Why doesn't this page have any mention of how Hit is clearly visually similar to Cooler from the Dragon Ball films? :because he doesn't Meshack (talk) 21:06, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Because that bit of information isn't valuable at all and is just an opinion/observation. -- 21:54, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :he looks more like Cell to me (Spice boys (talk) 21:50, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Hitman Yes, Herms said he was a Hitman but now, he's being translated to be an assassin so it can be a pun on hitman Meshack (talk) 19:49, April 5, 2016 (UTC) *It has been translated as both hitman and assassin (which are basically the same profession), so we can mention that his name comes from hitman as well.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:13, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hit Hit is literally overpowered. He does not move when he is beating the crap out of Vegeta Meshack (talk) 03:04, April 6, 2016 (UTC) A whole lot of people seem overpowered until they suddenly aren't. Vegeta had also just gotten finished with two matches with powerful opponents, he might of been a bit tired instead of not at all. Kaestal (talk) 10:29, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :We haven't seen anything like Hit before. The fact that he doesn't move while attacking people is amazing and his fighting style is amazing. He could be one of my favorite characters Meshack (talk) 12:02, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Then why were you complaining about him? Kaestal (talk) 23:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Although Hit seems really cool and awesome and invincible right now, it is just a fad. I mean, you could say that Beerus seemed completely invincible and invulnerable to all opponents, but then we figured out he could easily be defeated. And I have to say, I am tired of seeing another quite, selfish, evil character in Dragon Ball series. Although Hit seems really powerful, he will most likely be brought down by Monako. He has to be brought down by him. :Never mind. Hi gets wooped by Goku. Some things never change... Meshack (talk) 01:44, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Wait, how do you know that? Did you see it happen in the manga? Because if that does happen, that is REALLY dissapointing. Not even getting to see Monako's potential. :Pretty sure Monaka is some weak guy Beerus brought on the team to make Goku think there were people stronger than him. 04:27, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hit's Age Hit claims he's over 1,000 years old, meaning we should at least put 1,000+ on his infobox. I don't understand Goku20's reasons for removing Jim Green's edit, but there's my opinion on it. -- 21:03, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Agree with you there FC, he is Over 1000 Years Old, and i believe we have proof of that.--User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson :But him claiming to be that old and him actually being that old are two totally different things, also Staff if you are talking about the claim Hit made about his age then that isn't proof enough because remember Goku when he was younger and before they started DBS he couldn't count that good and he claimed to be either older or younger then he actually was, so with that being said I think until we have an actual age for Hit's birth. Also look at King Kai and the rest of the Kai's their articles don't have their birth dates, I wonder why that is oh wait if I am correct because we don't know exactly when they were born just like with Hit. He probably is over a thousand years old but we don't know how true that is he could be lying remember Frost lied so why couldn't another member of Champa's team do it huh? It's fine to add that he's 1,000+, there is no evidence that this information was incorrect or that he was lying.--Neffyarious (talk) 07:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :But their is no evidence to prove that it is correct or that he was telling the truth which to me means speculation but whatever. It's not a good idea because there's no exact date or Age. SSGKakarotto (talk) 11:51, April 22, 2016 (UTC) There's no reason for him to lie at all. Frost lied to deceive Team Beerus and poison them. Lying about his age would gain him nothing. While it's not exact, it's still information and I think it should be added. -- 20:36, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Debating whether is lying or not seems to be conjecture to me, as they a fictional characters and a viewer/watcher like us wouldn't be able tell whether they are lying or not, unless they have a face to go with it. We could add on his page that he is 1000+ or that he claims to be, however aside from Goku who couldn't count pass 7 prior to meeting Master Roshi, I'm pretty sure that a person knows how old they are as long as its recorded, and/or they know about it. Goku didn't as he's orphan that arrived on Earth after Planet Vegeta was destroyed. And besides I don't see the harm in mentioning that he either claims to be over 1000 years old, or is over years old. He mentioned it so it should be noted. --User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson :It's obvious he's not lying. The fact that he didn't give an exact date of when he was born, we can't speculate 03:54, April 23, 2016 (UTC) You just admitted to saying he is not lying about being Over 1000 years old. When you want work out someone's year birth from a BC era or in this case Before Age, you would do something like 780 - 1000 rather than 1000 - 780. If you want to work at an age when they born in a Before Age or BC Age you'd use negative numbers. For example; if somehow Tutankhamun was still alive, you'd work out his age like this: 2016 - -1341 which will give you the answer of 3357. But that's an example, and I believe the Before Age era of DB works the same way. Anyone we should just mention that he says his over 1000 years old rather than trying to workout his Year of Birth.--User talk: Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson :Everyone is right : ) He says he is 1000 years old, but he is at least somewhat an antagonist so it is possible he's lying. Luckily, as a Wiki we don't make claims that people should believe because we say so. Instead, we post statements, and use references to say where we got the info from. The infobox should say he is at least 1000 years old, with a reference tag to the Super episode where Hit says so. We're not claiming a fact, rather we're presenting a statement made by a licensed source. 19:25, April 23, 2016 (UTC) "Legendary assassin" The article states that he is a legendary assassin, but I believe whoever wrote it has misunderstood what "Legendary" means. Sure, Hit is an assassin, but unless I've missed an episode, there's no confirmation that he is in any way legendary. Before I remove it though, I'll wait about three days, as I could've easily missed something. - LoLuX12 (walkietalkie) 23:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :You obviously don't watch the show. Several characters have stated he is SSGKakarotto (talk) 15:57, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I added the enitre finishing battle between Goku and Hit and Hit vs Monaka, and also what happened after. Who removed that? Why would you do that? It took me a lot of effort to do that, and it's a bullcrap reason. I mean, you didn't even edit it yourself. You just removed it for absolutely no reason. Undo it and add the information again. I mean, come on. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 01:28, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know. I assume SuperBen did but i do not know. SSGKakarotto (talk) 01:31, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Type of Power I am just curious, does Hit's powers involves Magic or Ki or something else entirely?--CNBA3 (talk) 15:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Good question. We have no reason to believe it's anything other than ki at this time. 03:41, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Goku's Kaioken In Hit's page i noticed that it is said that Goku after the kamehameha explosion went from kaioken x10 to x2.Is that true?As far i remember no one said that in the show. *Yes, you can tell from his appearance (x10 looks a lot different from the normal x2).--Neffyarious (talk) 18:19, May 13, 2016 (UTC) One Hit Hitman Have y'all noticed the similarities between Hit and Saitama from One Punch Man? Both are very powerful in their universes, both are somewhat bored and emotionless due to becoming so strong no one has given them a challenge, and most importantly of all both are bald. Also Hit only uses physical attacks like punches much like Saitama and him using multiple punches in his Time Skip technique can be compared to Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches. JokerJay779 (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :They share similarities with many past and present fictional characters. The two are not related more closely than any other characters. 21:54, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Interesting comparsion you made with Saitama, although not the best place for that info. Although Saitama has not had a worthy challenge yet, as nobody has come even close to matching his power, while Hit was being outmatched by Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 00:10, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Is that really what he said? Did he really say "Time to make the donuts." in Xenoverse 2 when you choose him as a character? I heard that during the TFS LP but I wasn't entirely sure if that was him or if I misheard it. If so why the hell would he say that? JokerJay779 (talk) 07:20, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I suppose the term, with a being of his position means ramming his fist through someone's body making a hole, hence the donut quote, as he is a killer. 0551E80Y (talk) 07:25, December 16, 2016 (UTC) It's like when frieza impaled krillin and said he's making kebab. 0551E80Y (talk) 07:25, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I Googled and apparently its a phrase that means its time to get to work. But still it doesn't something he would say. Also his English voice sounds really bored when he says it. JokerJay779 (talk) 07:33, December 16, 2016 (UTC) And his work is killing people with his fists. aka making donuts. 0551E80Y (talk) 08:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) The phrase "Time to make the doughnuts" is another way of saying "Time to get to work", which is likely why Hit says it.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:26, December 16, 2016 (UTC) And his work is making holes in people's bodies to kill them so it looks like donuts. it means more then one thing with hit, sounds more like a joke dry wit pun on his job. 0551E80Y (talk) 08:40, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Tournament Trivia Bit Didn't Goku just use SSB combined with Kaioken against the wolf guy meaning the trivia needs altered a bit.J spencer93 (talk) 17:11, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Technique Copying When Hit vs Dyspo happened to me it looked like Hit copied Dyspo's light bullet technique and outsped him when he after using timeskip feint (Hit clearly didn't use timeskip after feinting it, but he still physically maneuevered and reached Dyspo before Dyspo could reach him). His body looked like it had the same effect Dyspo's body did when he used light bullet. Now it's looking like Hit is copying Jiren's psychic techniques (his psychic glare, and psychic barrier). What do you guys think about this? Could these instances of copying techniques be a result of Hit adapting to his enemies abilities to the extent that he knows how they work? Here's the extended next episode preview so you can get a good idea of what i'm referring too https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5sh_k75CeU Too little info to go around. Wait until the episode actually airs. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:49, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Eh? It looks perfectly clear to me. We see Hit use Jiren's glare attack to push Jiren back and use the same Barrier Jiren uses to clash with Jiren's barrier. Xenonolon (talk) 05:45, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Villainy Why is Hit here listed as a villain in the categories? 03:42, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I wouldn't call him a villain. BubbleRevolution (talk) 04:10, March 3, 2018 (UTC) He's an antagonist who's spent the last few centuries murdering people, does that not make him a villain?--Neffyarious (talk) 11:16, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Hit's Trivia So I made an edit under Hit's trivia where it is stated that he's the fifth character to kill Goku. I changed it from fifth to fourth because the original included Frieza when that is wrong. Frieza has NEVER killed Goku. Yes it's true he killed Goku in Xenoverse 2 but that doesn't count since it's a game and not from the main series. But a user named Orion Invictus insists that I am wrong when I'm not. Attached is a photo of a reasonable edit I made (Which Orion probably reverted by now when he has no right to) LokeTheBrave (talk) 20:58, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Now the user DragonEmperor is getting involved when there's no need for him to do so. He needs to back off. LokeTheBrave (talk) 22:06, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Read Neff's talk. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:09, September 11, 2018 (UTC) I don't need to read his talk. You need to read the reasonable change I made and stop reverting it. Keep it up and see what happens. LokeTheBrave (talk) 22:18, September 11, 2018 (UTC) He said it counts because it involves the whole franchise. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:20, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Stop reverting my reasonable edit. You need to read it. I included Goku's death by Frieza at the end. There's no reason for you to revert it. In fact I will quote it "However, Hit is the fifth character to kill Goku in the franchise when you include Frieza (after time is altered, 7 via Earth Breaker) in Xenoverse 2." That is still correct and nothing is wrong with that. So stop reverting it. LokeTheBrave (talk) 22:37, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Ok I can agree with this edit you made DragonEmeperor " Hit is the fourth character in the series to kill Goku. The others being Piccolo, Cell, and Goku Black. In the franchise, he is the fifth due to Frieza killing Goku after time is altered in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. " Now this is resolved. LokeTheBrave (talk) 05:05, September 12, 2018 (UTC)